


Ziva loves Paris.

by thelayuplesbian



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelayuplesbian/pseuds/thelayuplesbian
Summary: s16 SPOILERGODDAMN BITCH I WAS RIGHT





	Ziva loves Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> s16 SPOILER
> 
>  
> 
> GODDAMN BITCH I WAS RIGHT

He watches the explosion on TV. They say it was Ziva’s fathers, they say she was in it, they say a little girl survived. “No, no this isn’t happening.” Tony manages to stutter out and suddenly Tim is there, hands on his shoulders and he’s shaking. “This isn’t how we lose her, it can’t be. Mcgee-“ He cuts himself off with a sob and Tim wraps him in a hug. He doesn’t really register Ducky, Abby, Jimmy and finally Gibbs joining the hug. Doesn’t register he and Tim sunk to the ground and tears fell freely. Tony’s in shock, he thinks. It sets in a moment later. “Oh god. Ziva, she- I,” he takes a shaky breath and Abby sniffles. “I love her.” It’s choked off and no one says anything, just holds him. 

Then his life changes again, from the worst way to the best way. Tali comes into his life, he has a baby girl he’s gonna care for until he dies and then some. Tali asks about her Eema, calls him Aba and his heart breaks. He decides to quit NCIS, he has to protect her, has to be there for her. So he leaves, they leave and they go to Paris. Ziva loved Paris. There’s no hope she’ll be there, they said long ago if things got to be the worst they could they’d meet in Paris. That isn’t why he goes, he decides to move there to keep a part of Ziva with them. 

It’s a month later when he gets a message. It’s a text, from a burner Tim finds out to meet in the park to find Ziva. He thinks it’s a set up, someone posing as his long lost love as Abby refers to her. So he brings Gibbs and Mcgee, wears a bullet proof vest and meets at the time he’s supposed to. They drop Tony off a street away and every one gets in position before he meets whoever. What he doesn’t expect is to see Ziva, hair braided and that sweater she always loved sitting on the bench drinking coffee, the breath is knocked out of his lungs. “Ziva?” It’s out loud and she looks up at him, smiles and starts walking to him. 

His brain kicks into gear and he sprints to her. They catch eachother in a bone crushing hug, dropping to the ground and he’s crying and he knows he’s crhing and he doesn’t care because she’s here. “Ziva, Ziva, Ziva,” He murmurs and breathes her in. He breaks them apart some and holds her face. “I love you. Please don’t leave me ever again. Please.” And he realizes Ziva’s crying too. “Never ever. I love you, I’m not letting you go ever again.” and he kisses her, crying and desperate and he’s missed kissing her. Soon enough, when they’re standing again, Mcgee and Gibbs come barreling down the hill. Gibbs hugs her first, kissing her hair. Mcgee hugs her next and tells her never to do that again, Ziva laughs and says she missed him too. 

He just holds her the ride back, keeps her close to his chest and holds her. Abby was watching Tali and she’s waiting with her at the desks when they come back from putting their gear away. “Eema!” Tali shrieks and runs to her mom, Ziva easily catches her in a hug and lifts her up. “My sweet girl, I’ve missed you so much.” He hears Ziva tell Tali and smiles at the sight. Later, after he’s managed to get Tali down for her nap he finds Ziva sitting in the living room staring at a picture. “Things were so easy back then. Paris was the best place I’ve ever been with you.” Tony says as he sits down next to her and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. 

“I wanted to tell you then. Let you know that I loved you.” Ziva says and sets the photo down before cuddling up to him. “Let me know now,” Tony whispers and she does, she places a hand on the back of his neck and pulls him down into a kiss. “I want you Tony for their rest of our lives.” She whispers when they break apart and he smiles before bumping their noses together. “Yeah?” Tony asks and Ziva bites her lip gently and nods. “Yeah, I can’t remember when I started loving you but I haven’t stopped, I won’t ever stop.” Ziva whispers and he can’t help it, he kisses her again. 

They don’t move to Paris, can’t leave all the people they love. Ziva gets reinstated as an agent, as a U.S. citizen. Tony proposes to her one night, the six month anniversary of her coming home. Tim and Delilah are watching Tali, she calls them Aunt and Uncle. They’re at the bench she called him to like a siren, she’d saved him again. “Ziva, my Ziva,” He starts and takes her hand. “We’ve been through so much. We’ve lost people and we’ve lost eachother and we made the most beautiful little girl I’ve ever met and I love you. I’ve loved you for so long, you saved me in so many ways and I don’t want to live without you. I can’t live without you,” and he’s crying by now, so is Ziva. He pulls out a box and opens it to reveal a ring. “Marry me, David?” He asks in his oh so Dinozzo way and she nods, crying. “Of course,” Ziva whispers so he slips the ring on and kisses her. So they get married. They have another kid, name her Abigail. And they’re happy, and they have their fights and their issues but they never stop loving eachother, they never stop loving their daughters. All is okay, as okay as it can be. 


End file.
